Underneath the Moonlight
by 4750G
Summary: No one crosses Anna, not even her fiance Yoh. She is the ice queen while he is her slave. That's how people see them, at least. But when night falls and no one's around...? Oneshot. One big OOC story.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King_

The usual gang gathered at the Asakura house. It was only ten in the morning but everyone was already in their favorite hangout place. The scene was like any other day: Ren and Horo-Horo were fighting, Yoh was laughing at the ruckus being made by the two, Manta was looking at them worriedly, while Ryu was chatting with Yoh, who wasn't listening. Tamao and Pirika were there as well, but they were having a conversation of their own. The spirits were together at one corner, having their own conversation as well. It was just like any other day.

Until Manta spoke up.

"Where's Anna?"

Everybody froze. If Anna wasn't with them, she was upstairs, watching TV. But that was only if they were lucky. It was more likely that Anna was still asleep, and all their noise would be waking her up soon. They looked at each other, anxious. It had been perfectly made clear to them that no one, and by that no one, should ever disturb Anna while she was sleeping. When they heard footsteps, everybody gulped.

The door slammed open so hard it was a miracle it did not fall out. Everyone turned to see a raging Anna. She was staring at them with eyes so sharp it could have killed someone. The gang could not do anything but avoid her stare.

"Now, now, Anna, just calm down –"

"Shut up, Yoh."

The group's last hope went away. If anyone could assuage Anna's temper, it was her fiancé, Yoh. But even he did not stand a chance against the blonde's deathly aura. Yoh, knowing there was nothing more they could do, just stayed quiet.

Anna returned her gaze to the annoying bunch of people in front of her. She was very, very pissed. This bunch of idiots still did not know that no one messed with her. She closed her eyes, and when they opened, she was once again giving them death glares.

"Do all of you want to die that badly?"

No one dared speak.

"If you don't plan on doing anything more than your usual insignificant chitchat, leave."

With that, Anna turned around and left, slamming the door behind her. This time, the door really fell out.

Yoh looked at the door and sighed. Anna was never good with waking up. Today was especially worse since she was up all night watching reruns of her favorite soap opera. She couldn't blame her for being mad, although it was a bit extreme. He looked at his friends. Some were still shaking out of fear. If he could have laughed, he would have, but he knew they were all really scared for that one minute that Anna was in the room. He stood up, stretched his legs, and picked the fallen door.

"Let's go guys. I already have a list of things you'll do."

General whining came from the rest of the group but Yoh just grinned at them. "It's either that or you get thrown out forever and honestly, I'd like it better if you guys can stay." The others followed him outside and begrudgingly did their assigned tasks.

The gang had been working for over an hour. Ryu was making lunch. Ren was cleaning the bathroom. The girls were upstairs, cleaning the rooms. Manta was cleaning the front and back yard. Horo-Horo was polishing the floors. Yoh was fixing the broken door.

"How can you live with such an evil woman, Yoh?"

Yoh looked up; Horo-Horo was cleaning the floor outside the room they previously stayed in. Yoh simply laughed at his comment. But Horo-Horo was serious. He did not let up with the questions.

"Seriously, Yoh, how? She's the freaking Ice Queen! I'm from Hokkaido, but I cannot take how cold she is!"

"She's not that bad. You guys just rub her the wrong way, that's all. And that's just because you don't know her. I've known her all my life; I know she's nicer than she seems."

Horo-Horo just looked at Yoh. "Are you insane? There's no way that woman is nice. I'm not finding it hard to believe that she has brainwashed you already."

"That seems more believable actually," Ren said. He had finished cleaning the bathroom and decided to take a break. Horo-Horo nodded his head violently.

"See? Even pointy hair agrees with me, and we never agree on anything."

"It's just as this idiot says. Yoh, Anna is clearly manipulating you if you think she's anything but crazy."

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Well, given that you have to ask me that, plus the fact that you can't think of a better nickname than pointy hair, I guess you really are."

The two guys got completely side tracked and started fighting amongst themselves. Yoh just sat there, amused. He decided not to interfere and went back to fixing the door. Just minutes later though, Manta came to continue the interrogation.

"But really, Yoh, how can you still be alive with her?" Manta, unlike the two guys fighting beside them, was actually concerned. Yoh was his first best friend, so it was only natural that he be wary for his health. Yoh looked at him with a wide grin. "No need to worry about me, I'm doing just fine. Like I said, she's not that bad."

"If you say so…" Manta did not sound convinced. He sighed and went over to Ren and Horo-Horo to break up their fight. Yoh mindlessly continued with his task. This time, he put on his headphones so that the other guys won't bother him with questions anymore.

Ren, Horo-Horo and Manta still wanted to ask. How could Yoh be so sure Anna was not secretly planning to use mind control on him? But they had to admit that Yoh and Anna had known each other way too long for them to fully understand the relationship between the two. Maybe Anna treated Yoh better than she did them, they just didn't know.

That notion, however, was shattered in just an hour. Ryu called everyone over when he finished cooking lunch. Anna did not come down to join them. After eating, Yoh decided to bring a tray of food to Anna's room. He went down after a couple of minutes, but with an unmistakable red mark resembling Anna's hand on his face.

"What happened?" Horo-Horo immediately asked. Yoh just shrugged and smiled, as if he didn't mind the pain. "She was still asleep when I went in her room."

Yoh walked away laughing to himself, but the three guys were dumbfounded. Yoh clearly was out of his mind. Maybe all of Anna's whacking finally did him.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Anna never came down from her room, which was fine with the group because they were still terrified by her. Ryu made delicious dinner while Tamao brought out snacks. When the clock struck nine, everyone had gone home, leaving Yoh and Anna alone in the house.

After Yoh cleaned up the room where the gang stayed, he went up to Anna's room. She was at the balcony outside her room, gazing at the stars.

"Feeling better?"

Anna did not have to turn around to know that Yoh was standing beside her. She just sighed.

"So I'm guessing your head still hurts."

"No, I'm fine. How can't I be, I've been sleeping all day."

Yoh just chuckled. Anna gave him a dirty look.

"Are you laughing at my misfortune?"

"No, no, nothing of the sort. It was just funny to know that you feel pain too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna was facing Yoh now. Her left hand was holding the railing of the balcony while her right was on her temple. She was still feeling a little dizzy.

"Well, the guys are convinced you're the devil incarnate. You can't blame them, you were practically about to eat them this morning."

Anna just grunted as an answer and looked away. "It was their fault," she said stiffly. "They were being annoying at ten in the morning." Yoh laughed again. Anna faced him again, angry. "Stop laughing! Nothing's funny!"

Yoh leaned in closer. Their noses were almost touching. "You are."

Anna blushed. They were too close. She would've pushed Yoh already if she weren't feeling dizzy. She would've pushed Yoh already if they weren't outside and he couldn't fall over the edge. She would've pushed Yoh already if she didn't like having him near.

Yoh looked at Anna's red face and laughed hard. Anna looked away, blushing harder. "S-shut up!"

She just stared fixedly at the night sky until Yoh's laugh subsided. "You're too cute right now, Anna," Yoh said. Anna blushed harder, if it was even possible.

"Stop it, Yoh! Do your idiot friends know you're actually the evil person here?" Yoh started laughing again. "No they don't. And I love that."

Anna looked at Yoh questioningly. Yoh flashed her a smile. "They all think you're made of ice. They don't know this part of you. They don't know you blush and get shy and all _tsundere_." Yoh stepped closer to Anna. He had managed to trap her between his body and the balcony's railing. Anna looked away. "They haven't seen this part of you. Only I have. Only I can make you reveal this part of you."

Yoh leaned close and whispered, "If the guys ever find out just how cute you are, I might not be able to control myself and punch all of them in their faces."

Anna was an idiot. He trapped her and she didn't even notice. She couldn't get out. Yoh's words and the closeness of their bodies were making her blush even more. She couldn't even get her words out right.

"Y-you… you're s-so annoying… s-stop t-that..." Anna decided to go on attack instead. She gave him his coldest glare, but she faltered at the sight of Yoh's face. His eyes were looking straight at her, as if he wasn't even embarrassed with what he was doing. His eyes were filled with… adoration. And just a little bit of amusement. Yoh softly chuckled at Anna's failed attempt to counter him. But she wouldn't give up. "If they knew how much of a smooth talker you are, they'd probably throw up."

"Smooth talker huh?" Yoh grinned. "Why are you so affected?" he teased. Anna was starting to lose her cool. She also knew she was starting to lose ground. "Why are you doing this to me?" She bit her lip and looked away.

Yoh's breath almost caught. Anna was lovely, she always was. But the light of the moon hitting her lovely face, combined with her deep blush and her eyes that looked like they were about to spill tears, made her irresistible. He just wanted to carry her in his arms and take her away.

"Why am I doing what to you, exactly?" Yoh managed to say. If she knew the effect she was having on him, he'd lose. But he knew that he had as much of an effect on her as well. Anna refused to meet his eyes for fear that she'd drown in those lovely orbs. Her heart was thumping wildly, and she couldn't do anything to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes and breathed in the night air.

"This… teasing thing. Why are you making fun of me?"

Yoh smiled at that. He gently touched her cheek. Anna leaned in despite herself and gave a sigh. She opened eyes slowly and locked gaze with his. He was smiling, and his face was filled with… love, she'd like to believe.

"I'm not making fun of you. I just can't help it. You're way too cute."

"Stop that!"

"Why, don't you like it?"

"No! Shut up!"

"Are you sure?"

"I said shut up!"

"Make me."

Yoh laughed at Anna's deathly stare. No matter how annoyed she was, she still looked lovely. Oh, how he loved seeing her princess act all girly in front of him only.

"Don't get mad, Anna. It's your fault for being too pretty and everything. Are you sure you're not – "

His words were cut off by Anna's lips on his. She was pulling him close, kissing him with passion. Her lips felt soft and oh so good. Yoh responded accordingly. He deepened their kiss. He smiled in spite of himself as he locked Anna in his embrace. His lips never left hers. They stood there in what seemed like forever, just melting in each other. Anna finally broke away, gasping for breath.

Yoh looked at her with shocked eyes. Anna was very, very red, and was trying her best to look annoyed. He simply smiled.

"I told you to shut up already."

Anna kissing him, now that's new. He laughed, causing Anna to look even more annoyed. She was about to say something when he cut her off.

"I'll never win against you," he said softly.

He claimed her lips once more, pulling her even closer to him. The moon threw light upon the couple and their sweet surrender.


End file.
